


Turn back the clock

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [18]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling an anon tumblr prompt: The Doctor gets turned back in aged to his early twenties, Clara has to dominate a very horny Doctor. Clara is thoroughly is in her element and enjoying the vulnerable energetic Doctor. Raunchy Explicit story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn back the clock

He looked at himself in the mirror. It wasn’t the first time this had ever happened to a Time Lord but it was rare to occur without a full regeneration cycle. The face looking back at him looked as if he were much younger. Hair had gone back to a brown shade but not longer. The lines on his face had smoothed out. No change with the eyes, still the depth of age from experience in them. But inside, now there were a lot of differences! The Doctor felt his blood pumping and hormones racing. Like those early days when he would run for ever! Not a care in the world and just looking for more adventure, more risks. 

Stodgy clothes though, he thought. Too formal! The Doctor began to strip out of the jacket, waistcoat and button up shirt. The trousers too. Scouring through his closet, he found the light plaid trousers and then grabbed a couple of t-shirts. Looking down he thought a moment about the boxers he had on. A glimpse in the floor length mirror and he ran a hand over his lean body. The reversing of his age had filled in some more muscles but the little bit of a belly hadn’t gone anywhere. 

Wondering as to how much of a change there had been, he cupped his privates through his boxers, giving himself a squeeze. With a bit of a cheeky grin to himself, he judged that something else had filled out to more youthful proportions as well. Too curious for his own good, he stripped the boxers off and stood there, naked in front of the mirror, stroking himself. Once he was fully erect, he posed in front of the mirror to gauge if he had gotten bigger. Hard to really tell, he thought, lifting his erection up in his hands and feeling the weight of his testicles. Certainly felt harder. Gripping it in his fingers it felt thicker. This was going to be more fun than he thought.

‘Doctor!’ Clara’s voice came from the console room. 

The Doctor’s eyes went wide, at first in shock but then he grinned. Clara. Now there’s a hot one. With this younger body he could really run with her. 

‘Where are you?’ Clara called out. 

‘In my room!’ The Doctor shouted back, still checking himself out in the mirror. He really did like the way his body had turned out. 

‘Are you ill? You sound different, Doctor.’ Clara wandered in and then froze at the sight of him naked in front of the mirror. ‘You’re….’

‘I’m younger! Spontaneous partial regeneration. Reversed the aging of the physical body. 

‘I was actually going to say naked!’ Clara said. ‘Younger too.’ 

‘What do you think!’ He asked her, arms flung out for her to check him out in full, looking down at his body the way he had done every time he’d sorted out a new outfit for her to critique. 

Clara was torn between looking away and telling the Doctor to put some clothes on, restoring his dignity and blatantly staring at him. When he had let her hug him, she’d always thought him to be far too skinny and lean. Now, he seemed to have filled back in the gaps. She was liking what she saw, that’s for sure. Clara looked away a moment and then back to him. ‘You’re .. different.’ She managed. 

‘Good different? Bad different?’ The Doctor, arms down again, approached her, his erection was not flagging at all. ‘Humans, I never know what you mean when you get all vague.’

‘Fine, more direct then.’ Clara folded her arms across her chest and looked at him. ‘You’re very good looking. Filled out nicely. But, you need to put some clothes on.’

‘Why though?’ He asked. ‘If you like what you see, I don’t need to be clothed. Clothes get in the way.’

‘In the way? Of what?’ Clara asked, an eyebrow shooting up. 

‘Sorry, vague doesn’t work both ways.’ He grinned at her and was moving even closer to her, tilting downward to hover by her lips. ‘Gets in the way of sex.’ 

‘Sex?’ Clara stepped back a moment but he caught her by the arms. ‘What makes you think that I would consent to have sex with you! You’re a Time Lord.’ A very good looking one now, she thought to herself. 

‘Oh, come now. Hot body like mine, Young again.’ He ran a hand over his chest and stomach. ‘Time Lord stamina. Actually, even more stamina than before. You know you want it.’ He moved closer to her again, this time his erection was pressing against her tights, making her catch her breath. 

Damn, she thought. He is hard! Despite herself thinking that she really shouldn’t she knew she wanted to do this. Especially now. He was tempting when he was older and now, younger. Oh the curls on his neck looked even sexier now, brown instead of silver grey. And he was eager! No, not eager, not with the way he was twitching against her. He was wanting to jump her right here and now! 

‘Clara, I can tell you want it. You have for some time.’ The Doctor said making a move to rest a hand on her hip but Clara blocked him. 

‘I may do, but if you think I’m just going to spread my legs for you at the drop of a pin then you’d be wrong.’

‘What then? Am I not hard enough for you?’ He blatantly reached down with his hand and stroked his cock. 

‘Oh, you’re more than hard enough,’ Clara said, looking him up and down. ‘Not that.’

‘Then??’

‘As if I would just shag you just because you said to.’ Clara told him, her need for control rose to the fore. He may be the one running the TARDIS but he wasn’t going to run her in the bedroom. ‘You just can’t crook a finger at me and expect me to bend over for you. So, if you’re going to want to have sex with me, then you’re going to have to learn to behave.’

‘Ah!’ The Doctor’s eyes twinkled in understanding. ‘Just like how I need to learn how to behave around other humans. Got it.’

Clara thought that wasn’t quite what she meant but she could work with that. ‘First, you don’t just randomly walk up to me, poking me with your cock like that.’ She gave him a sharp little push away from her, making him back up. ‘You have to ask nicely first.’

‘Like, Clara, I’d really like to fuck you? Would that work?’

‘Better than just a random cock-poking.’ Clara said, ‘however, maybe something like may I approach you would be a better starting point.’

‘But that’s nothing to do with sex. I’d really like to just get down to the sex. Wouldn’t that make more sense.’

‘You want to have sex with me, you do it my way or no way.’ Clara said definitively.

The Doctor mulled that over, his brain working it out almost visibly in his face. The aching and straining muscles of his groin won out. ‘Your way then but only if you promise that I get sex.’

‘Don’t worry, you’ll get the sex.’ Clara shot a look at his groin and the quivering muscle. ‘Now, let’s start properly.’

‘Start properly?’ He really couldn’t think as straight as he normally would with this overbearing desire to fuck his beautiful human. He thought for a moment, ‘Clara, could I perhaps ask you to allow me to have sex with you now?’

‘That’s an improvement but you need to learn about foreplay.’ Clara told him. ‘You do know what that is?’

‘You mean all that fiddly breast stuff?’ He asked.

Clara rolled her eyes. ‘Don’t make me regret this, Doctor.’ 

‘Can we maybe do the foreplay after? I’m rather sore at the moment and , yeah, I’d rather just have sex.’

‘You,’ She told him, a finger pressed into the center of his chest. ‘Need to learn some patience. I don’t care how hard or sore or twitchy that dick of yours is, you do NOT expect me to open wide like that. Now, I think I’m going to get comfortable and you’re going to show me what you can do to yourself.’

‘That’s not foreplay! That’s just masturbation.’

‘And that’s what you get when you don’t pay attention.’ Clara said as she perched on the end of his bed. ‘Get going , Doctor. Faster you go the sooner you get to the next step.’  
He just blinked owlishly and then, realizing that she wasn’t going to change her mind, he took hold of his achingly hard cock and began to stroke himself feverishly. 

‘No, not that fast. I’d like to watch you.’ Clara told him. He grunted and slowed down his pace. Now, she could enjoy the show. His long fingers were really talented, she thought, as they pulled on his own prick. There was just a slight bit of a twisting motion that he did as he got to the tip of his cock which gave her a bit of an electric thrill in her stomach. A thought in her head of how that could be affected with a tongue. She also found the noises that he made when he did that quick twisting motion was quite sensual too. This was actually turning out better than she could have imagined as she felt the warmth spread over her own crotch.

‘This better?’ He asked, the tip of his tongue pressed to the corner of his mouth, concentrating on his efforts. 

‘Yes,’ Clara agreed as she kept watching him. 

He swallowed hard, tightening his grip around his cock, ‘Can I have sex with you now?’

‘Not yet, you still need to learn about foreplay. And I don’t mean ‘fiddly breast’ foreplay. I want you to properly get me turned on as much as you are right now.’ Clara told him. ‘And if you don’t succeed you don’t get sex.’

Breathing hard, the Doctor walked to the edge of the bed and knelt before her. Reluctantly, he let go of his cock and ran his hands over her thighs. The feeling of the tights under his fingers and then, as he pressed tighter against her, it bunched slightly as he slid upwards towards the hem of her skirt. When he pulled back from the hem of her skirt and back to her knees, he clung to the tights and was pulling them down. Clara, pleased with his effort, lifted herself up from the bed far enough for his tugging to free her of her tights. 

The Doctor shuffled closer, his hands urging her legs apart further. Then, his brown hair tickling against her skin, he leaned forward and was darting his tongue upwards towards her wet folds. Another gentle push and she spread her legs wider. Encouraged, he teased his way closer still, the scent of her sex was keeping him achingly hard. Clara’s hand threaded into his long curls pressing him on. Tasting her for the first time he hummed his lips against her nub causing her to shudder. 

His thumbs were on either side of her nether lips, pulling them apart while his palms were pressing her wider. His tongue dragged up from the lower half of her cleft to the top where he circled his lips around her clit and sucked on it. That got her and she was arching towards him while holding his head with her hand. Clara let him suck on her until he got too frantic and rough. Then, fingers tightening in his hair, she pulled him back and away from her crotch. Her juice glistened on his chin and lips before his long tongue swept around his mouth to lick himself clean. He rubbed the tip of his finger against her clit. ‘Are you turned on enough now? Can I have sex with you? I’m still sore.’ The Doctor had an edge of begging in his tone. 

‘Fingers first.’ She ordered through the haze of her thoughts. Clara did want him, badly now but she wanted him to really push himself first. 

‘Fingers. Aye.’ The Doctor nodded and the finger that had been massaging her during their brief exchange was joined by his middle finger in gliding inside her slick wetness. Clara moaned as they stretched inside her. Almost, the thought drifted into his head, almost my cock. Almost. Soon. He wanted her badly now. No, more than that. He wanted to fuck her!

In and out of her he thrust his fingers occasionally popping them out to suck them clean before thrusting back inside her. The Doctor curled the ends of his fingers exploring deeply until he elicited a loud moan from Clara. He massaged her g-spot making her squirm and hold his head tight in her grip. ‘Now, Clara? Can I have sex with you now?’

‘Oh yes! Please!’ There was no hesitation in her response. 

Getting to his feet and only sliding his fingers out when he had to, the Doctor slid inside her wet heat easily. Rocking in and out of her, the Doctor was intent on the sex for the moment. Clara too was lost in the intensity. Hooking one leg around his waist, she was tilting her hips to allow him inside her even deeper. The Doctor was grunting now with each hard thrust. Bucking faster, he peaked and he was emptying himself inside her. Blowing out a breath, he gazed down on her as she continued to writhe against him. The Doctor, staying buried inside, ran his thumb over her clit to pull her over the edge. Clara’s back arched towards him as she convulsed under him. 

Only after her muscles relaxed, releasing him from her hold, did the Doctor pull out of her and lay beside her. ‘Sex with you is incredible, Clara. I’d like to do that again. Many times.’ 

‘You got younger and your libido went rocketing skywards.’ 

‘My cock got bigger too.’ He grinned at her. ‘Again?’

‘Oh, heavens, no. I ache now. Later.’

‘Maybe some of that fiddly breast stuff in the meantime.’

‘Later, Doctor. When I’m ready I’ll let you know.’ Clara said, taking back control of this randy, younger, Time Lord. 

‘Must I?’ The Doctor’s voice had a begging tone in it.

‘Yes. Do as you are told Doctor. Relax for now. Sex later.’

‘How much later?’ 

‘When I fondle your cock, you’ll know it’s time.’ Clara told him, getting impatient to have a rest. Her crotch throbbed from how hard he had pounded into her but not painfully. He could wait though. Clara liked the idea of having his balls in her hands and judging by how he was barely containing himself from wanting a second go right away, she’d have to keep a firm grip on them until he settled his hormones down. 

‘Fondle my cock now, Clara?’ He asked in a whisper.

‘I’m going to put you in a time out if you don’t behave.’ Clara told him sternly.

‘I’ll be very gentle this time. I was just really really sore.’

Clara rolled her eyes and smacked him on the chest. ‘Down, boy. Or I won’t fondle for a long time.’

Cowed, the Doctor settled for a cuddle against his human lover. ‘Later then.’

‘Yes, later.’ Clara agreed and was able to finally relax.


End file.
